Romaen
The Romaen are a herbivorous species that live in the Bode's Galaxy. Their homeplanet is on Itelnia. Currently they are run by the Itelnia Socialist Republic(ISR), a single-party state. History Tribal Stage In the Romaen Tribal Stage, each tribe was religiously divided and constantly fought each other for control of their own respective continent. The largest of the religious groups of the Romaen were the Shamans. The second largest group were the REMOVED. Eventually, in one continent, the Shaman Tribes managed to defeat the opposing religious tribes and establish a city and a country called the Itelnia Shaman Republic(IShR) Civilization Stage The IShR had a shaky start as many of its resources were spent on building an army and its wealth was spent on Naval Projects. Unfortunately, REMOVED and zealotic factions began to establish cities and countries and began to fight each other. The Zealotic Republic on the IShR continent began to attack the shamans and nearly defeated them had it not been for a Military General who was elected to power in the IShR. His name was Beneto Casera and he led the Army consisting of 200 Soldiers and 40 Tankettes to victory by flanking the Zealot Armies and conquering their cities. Because of the victory, shamans, and suprisingly REMOVED, called Casera "Savior of the Republic." But the conflict didn't end there as Military Cities began to wage world wars on Itelnia and the IShR wasn't in its best shape to attack or even defend. So President Casera began to initiate the "2-Year Rapid Recovery Plan" on the IShR and also changed the government to a Fascist-esque government and established the Itelnia Socialist Republic in the IShR's place. The "2-Year Rapid Recovery Plan" managed to reindustrialize the ISR in rapid time and rebuild its military within a year. Afterwards, the country's army conquered the rest of the planet. Space Stage Before the ISR conquered Itelnia, there was a squadron(the 14th Itelnia Fighter Squadron) that consisted of 15 newely built Rosear-202 fighters that have the capability of short-ranged space travel. The 14th Squadron did numerous space missions and came back reporting their findings to the captain and Dictator Casera. Casera feared that they will be defenseless from an alien invasion and he rounded up his best generals to debate what to do. Eventually, they decided that the situation cannot be discussed until all resistance of Itelnia was defeated. Once Itelnia was under Casera's grasp, the meeting continued. It was eventually decided that a Large Space Navy was to be built in a "5-Year Industrialization Plan." The plan was to build a delivering batch of 100 space destroyers, 30 heavy space cruisers, 10 space battleships, and 150 Rosear-202 space fighters within 5 years. Yet again, Itelnia rapidly industrialized and delivered only half of the demands in 5 years. Casera then used the Space Navy to conquer neighboring empires to reduce the threat. The ISR now claims 1/12 of the Bode's Galaxy with the People's Republic of the Shamasty bordering the ISR. Death of Casera and Government Collapse Even though the Romaens managed to aquire numerous amounts of territory on its plan to dominate the Galaxy, all of what has been aquired would fall apart with the death of the Romaen head-of-state Beneto Casera. He was embalmed in a nicely built Mausoleum that would ironically become the symbol of ISR collapse. First, it started when the Romaen Admiral Teriya Garazas and his fleet siezed Romaen Colonies bordering the PRS and seceded from the Romaen state. Afterwards, the former ISR would collapse into three quarreling states seeking to dominate all of Romae. One of those states, the Imperial Romaen Empire, self-declared itself the Successor State of the ISR. The Romaen Today *This section covers the Imperial Romaen Empire.* Population The population numbers 12 Billion. Economy The Imperial Romae Economy is Merchantalism, where there is no foreign trade of any kind. Government Imperial Romae is run by the Romaen Party (the self-described successor of the Romaen Socialist Party), where they are led by 'Imperial Thought' by a One-Man Dictator. The Government claims that they have abandoned Sociali Fasim ''as their leading ideology. ''Sociali Fasim Sociali Fasim is a mix of Socialism and Fascism. It has Communist ideas of the class elimination, mass industrialization, 'socialism in one country,' and a state-controlled economy & the Fascist ideas of Military Might, State Control, Totalitarianism, and Empire Building. The Fascist idea of 'Race Struggle' was left out due to Dictator Casera's dislike of the idea and the need of support of the religiously-mixed Romaen population. The idea of Sociali Fasim ''can be very confusing to other empires as one empire can call the ISR communist but its 'too fascist' to be a communist empire while another empire calls the ISR Fascist yet its 'too socialist' to be fascist. Military The Imperial Romaen Army numbers 3.7 Billion Troops. Religion Shamanism plays a role in Religion, as Imperial Romae Claims that it is their official religion. In practice though, Imperial Romae is atheist. Government Specifications '''Formal Name:' Imperial Romaen Empire Government Type: Single-Party One-Man Dictatorship Romaen Head-of State: Crasses Herucle Notable Romaen Beneto Casera, founder of the ISR and current leader